The Verge of Obscene
by freakingdork
Summary: from ansera's 7th kink meme – Prentiss thinks they probably shouldn't have sex in JJ's office. They do it anyway. Exhibitionist overtones. Pure smut. Ending changed since the meme. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N -** This is your friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

**The Verge Of Obscene**

* * *

"Fucking hell," Emily exclaimed. She expected that asking her girlfriend how she was doing would get her a verbal response of "fine" or "okay" or something equally neutral; she was not prepared for JJ to grab her hand and push it up her pencil skirt to show her how wet she was.

"JJ, we're in your _office_," Emily stated, even as she felt her own panties dampen at the thought.

"I guess we'll have to be extra quiet then, won't we?" JJ said with a smirk.

Emily groaned. She had a hard enough time keeping it down for the neighbors and JJ wasn't much better. Thankfully, it seemed that Agents Bosh and Miller had gone home for the night, so the offices on both sides of JJ's were empty.

"If we get caught," she threatened, lightly twisting JJ's nipple through her shirt and bra, "this is all on you."

JJ yelped and quickly covered her mouth with a hand, as if that took back the sound she'd made. Not that it mattered; Emily's hands had already untucked her button up shirt and slithered up underneath, stroking along the edges of her bra. Emily leaned forward, claiming JJ's mouth, swallowing the inevitable noises that came as her hands moved over her stomach and around to her pert ass.

As JJ's hands made quick work of her buttons, Emily ran her fingers down the back of JJ's thighs and then back up again, rucking her skirt up even further and feeling JJ's bare ass cheeks. JJ managed to deal with the button and zipper on Emily's pants, reaching inside and brushing gently against her panties. A shiver ran through Emily; her fear of being walked in on was only heightening her arousal. She thrust herself against JJ's hand a few times before plucking it from her pants.

"I've got a better idea," she said as she pushed JJ forward towards her desk chair.

Thankfully, she seemed to get the hint and sat down, stretching her legs wide. Now Emily could see the teal satin thong that JJ was wearing; it was one of her favorites and she was beginning to wonder just how much of this her lover had planned out. Emily knelt before her, stroking her thighs, licking them, and biting them.

"_Emily_," she whined. "I need more, I can't take this anymore." When Emily licked her over her panties, she exclaimed, "I mean it!"

Emily chuckled darkly. "I thought you said we had to be quiet."

Her eyes unconsciously darted towards the closed door. "I will be if you just...oh _god_," she whimpered as Emily pulled her thong to the side and softly swiped her tongue against the slick skin.

As she moved closer to lick in earnest, her nose brushed up against JJ's light brown pubes. They smelled of JJ and sex and Emily nuzzled them a little, drinking up the scent before truly diving in, lapping at the small bundle of nerves and around the edges of her vulva. JJ hadn't been kidding about being wet; she was nearly soaked and Emily loved it. She loved the tangy taste, the sleek texture, and the way it made JJ's dark pink folds glisten and shine. She loved the slippery-slick sounds that would fill the air when she dipped her fingers in.

JJ's clit was swollen with the attention that Emily's tongue had been giving it and when she looked up, JJ looked at her with dark, hooded eyes that urged her on. She carefully slid two fingers in, stroking in and out in time with the movements of her tongue. Before she started sucking along the lips, she crooked the fingers just the way her lover liked it, caressing the edges of her g-spot. Emily was purposefully avoiding JJ's clit and JJ groaned in frustration, bucking her hips in an attempt to get more of the stimulation she really wanted. It earned her a few nips on the thigh before Emily settled on the steady rhythm of careful suction JJ was looking for. JJ's hands threaded through Emily's hair before tightening into fists; the pleasure-pain of it was something Emily had always enjoyed, but it also made her thoughts more apparent.

_'Anyone could walk in on us,'_ Emily thought as she sped up. _'Right now, that door could open and they'd see me with JJ's juices all over my face and my hands and her thighs. They'd see us both completely wrecked.'_ JJ cried out before biting her hand in an attempt to be quieter. _'What if it's not enough? What if being quiet doesn't help?'_ she wondered, reaching down to stroke herself with her free hand. _'What if someone outside heard? They wouldn't even have to come inside to know what's going on.'_

She could tell JJ was close by the way her muscles were tightening around her fingers, so she pushed harder, sucked longer as JJ choked on her moans. Emily took the hand wet with her own juices and held up up for JJ; she started licking them clean, though she nearly bit them as her orgasm took hold. The rhythmical clenching around the fingers inside her made Emily ache for her own release.

Emily pulled herself up and kissed JJ on the cheek, knowing that some of JJ's juices would rub off on her face. A strangled noise came from JJ and Emily knew she'd guessed right; JJ got off on less direct forms of exhibitionism too.

When she glanced over her shoulder, she knew that attempting to hide her grin would have been impossible; Will was sitting on the other side of JJ's home office, eyes glazed over and his hand pressing hard against what must have been a rather painful erection at this point.

It was times like these that she was thankful that JJ had found herself such an understanding partner.

* * *

**A/N -  
**

1) This is the first ending I wrote, but then I wasn't sure if the anon would appreciate it and the last thing I wanted to do was "ruin" their fill for them. Now that it's on my account, I don't feel quite as bad about posting the ending I actually wanted to use. Posting both endings was never an option; I did a "choose your own ending" before because I was worried about disappointing people and ended up deleting the secondary ending anyway.

2) I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
